


Two Good Boys

by professional_benaddict



Series: Daddy!Tony and Little!Peter [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Babysitting, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Fenrir is a huge samoyed dog, Little Peter, M/M, Multi, Playgrounds, Uncle Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: Tony and Peter are supposed to attend a charity dinner, but Peter regresses into little space and Tony doesn't want to force him out of it. Luckily, Uncle Thor is more than happy to babysit little Peter and brings his huge samoyed dog Fenrir along. However, before Tony can leave Peter with his Uncle, he has to put a cock cage on the little one, which he is not happy about at all.





	Two Good Boys

“Peter! Happy will be here in 20. Are you ready yet?” Tony shouted out, fixing the cuffs of his suit. 

The couple were going to attend a charity dinner, which one specifically Tony did not remember, but Pepper had stressed the importance of him showing up. And so he was going to, in his smart looking black and white suit and a pair of tinted glasses. The mechanic had picked out a similar simple and crisp suit for Peter, which he usually did as the boy did not particularly care for suits. As long as the pants were not too tight around his crotch, Peter was fine with almost anything. Still, Tony mostly picked out black and white suits for him, as he thought any colours or patterns would steal attention away from the boy's beautiful bouncing curls and dark honey eyes. 

Odd, Tony thought to himself. Peter had not responded. The tower was rarely this quiet when the boy was around. After a few minutes of searching, Tony found Peter in the workshop. The boy was sat on the floor with one of Tony's blueprints in front of him and crayons scattered all around him. 

“Peter?” 

The boy seemed so focused on whatever he was doing that he jumped at Tony's voice, whipping his head around to face the older man. 

“Daddy, look!” Peter squealed and pointed at the blueprint in front of him where he had drawn multiple spiderwebs. It seemed that each line was drawn with a different crayon and some where more squiggly than others while others appeared to have been drawn with a ruler. Either way, Peter had regressed and they were expected at the charity dinner in 15 minutes. 

Tony hesitated for a while as he looked at Peter with his drawing, but eventually decided to not push the responsibilities of the adult world onto the boy. He had clearly regressed for a reason and Tony knelt down to rub a hand on his back. 

“That looks amazing, baby boy. But what have I said about drawing on my blueprints, huh?” Tony said, easily slipping into a softer tone of voice, a Daddy voice. 

“Not to do that…” Peter muttered, looking a little embarrassed and bringing a hand up to his mouth to chew on his thumb. 

“Next time, ask Daddy for a blank one or drawing paper, okay?” The boy nodded eagerly in response and gave his Daddy a toothy grin. However, it quickly turned into a frown when Peter saw what Tony was wearing. 

“Where are you going, Daddy? Can Spidey and I come too?” The boy blurted out in a hurry, his speech slightly slurred by the thumb in his mouth. 

“Daddy is going to a boring adult dinner, while you and Spidey are gonna stay here and have lots of fun. Just stay put as I find someone to babysit you while I am gone, yeah?” 

“I'm a big boy!” Peter protested as Tony began making his way out of the workshop to make some calls. 

“I know you are, Pete, but sometimes things happen and I don’t want my precious boy getting hurt.” Tony argued and Peter bowed his head in thought. The boy gave in eventually and nodded. “Good boy. I'll call some of your Uncles and Aunts to see if one of them is free, yeah?” 

Stephen was also attending the charity dinner, so first on the list was Natasha, but she answered with an annoyed sigh. Tony had completely forgotten that she was out of the country and he quickly apologised for waking her in the middle of the night. Next on the list was Thor. Tony hoped that he would at least be in the same time zone. Thor answered on the second call with a rushed apology, something about Fenrir stealing some food, but said he was more than happy to babysit Peter and would be there in half an hour. As if Tony could not afford to be late to a dinner or two, but he still needed to get one thing over with before leaving Peter with Thor, and that thing involved a cock cage. 

“No, Daddy, please! I’ll be good!” Peter begged, covering his groin with his hands when he saw the clear silicone cock cage in his Daddy’s hand. Tony sighed softly and bent down to grasp the boy around his wrist, pulling him up from the floor in a swift movement. 

“You said that last week as well, but then I caught you rutting against the sofa, twice, like a naughty boy.” Tony said with a hint of sternness, a tone that warned the boy not to talk back. Which he did not, but Peter still pouted his lips as Tony brought him to the bathroom and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. 

“I won’t have you rutting against anything like a naughty boy when Thor is watching you, so this is how it is going to be.” Tony said firmly, but stroked Peter's bare thighs in a comforting gesture before wetting a towel to clean the boy’s groin. “And don’t you hold it when you gotta pee. Uncle Thor has a key too, so let him know when you gotta go. I don’t wanna call Uncle Stephen to get him to put a catheter in you again because you are holding it. Understood?” 

The threat seemed to hit close to home, as Peter blushed a dark red. It had only been two weeks since that incident and the memories of the plastic tubing invading his cock and the loss of control over his bladder that followed the next two days were fresh in Peter’s mind. He brought his thumb back to his mouth to chew on it and kept his gaze fixed on the floor. 

“Yes, Daddy.” The little one muttered. 

“There's my good boy.” Tony smiled and fastened the cock cage around Peter's limp cock, clicking it shut and locking it with one of the two keys. As he pulled the boy's clothes back on, Tony leaned over to kiss and blow some raspberries on Peter's stomach, causing him to squeal in response. It seemed to do the trick and Peter forgot all about the cock cage and was back to his adorable and giggly self. 

“Stop, Daddy, please!” Peter gasped in between giggles, placing his hands on his Daddy’s shoulders to push him away half-heartedly. 

“All right, all right. You wanna continue on your drawing till your Uncle gets here?” 

The boy decided to bring his art project upstairs and sit by his Daddy’s feet as he sat on the sofa and waited for Thor, which was a short wait of 15 minutes. When the doorbell rang, Peter looked up at Tony with wide eyes. 

“Yes, go ahead.” Tony smiled and watched Peter dash off to the front door. Tony did not have many rules for his boy, as he was generally very well behaved, but asking for permission to open the front door was one of them. Gathering up his phone, keys and wallet, Tony began making his way to the door as well where Peter had let in Thor. Excited barks echoed in the large mansion home and Tony figured out quickly that Thor had brought his dog along with him. 

“Hiya! Ahh, good boy, Fenrir!” Peter squealed on the floor as he was practically ran over by Fenrir, the huge samoyed dog. The large white dog was wagging his tail furiously and shaking with excitement of seeing Peter again. 

“Fenrir, sit.” Thor commanded as he closed the door behind him. The white dog backed up and sat down, letting his long pink tongue dangle from his black mouth. Peter sat up as well and wrapped his arms around Fenrir’s neck, giggling as the dog began licking his face. 

“Hey, Tony. So good to see you again!” Thor greeted with a grin, reaching his hand out to shake Tony’s and placing the other on his shoulder. The two men had met years ago at a Caregiver and Little One meeting and quickly became friends. Thor did not have his own little currently, as he was very busy with setting up his own new gym `Asgard´ in the city, but he was free now and then and was more than happy to spend that time with little Peter as his Uncle. 

“You too, big guy. Thank you so much for coming over on such a short notice.” Tony thanked hastily. “Pepper has been nagging about this dinner for weeks now and I cannot miss it.”

“It’s no problem, Tony, really. I love the little man and so does Fenrir.” Thor said and both adults looked at the two good boys on the floor. 

“Fenrir wants to go for a walk!” Peter exclaimed and the dog seemed to agree as he perked up and began wagging his tail even faster. 

“Then walk it is. We could check out the playground too if you want, buddy?” Thor suggested and now it was Peter’s turn to perk up. If he had a tail too, he would surely wag it just as vigorously as Fenrir. 

“I’ll put on my new dungarees!” The little boy was up in a flash and ran to his room with Fenrir following suit. 

The two adults were left alone for a moment and Tony retrieved the spare key to the cock cage from his pocket. He handed it to Thor along with some simple instructions to encourage the little one to go to the bathroom despite the cock cage that he hated so much. Thor went along with it with a knowing smile, but did not have time to speak his mind as Peter returned with Fenrir. The boy was now dressed in his new denim dungarees, a red bomber jacket and a pair of limited edition Converse that his Daddy had got him. 

After a lot of good bye kisses, Tony finally let Peter go from his embrace and together they all left the house and stepped outside into the early evening. Tony went to the car where Happy was waiting and waved Peter and Thor a final good bye before the trio rounded the corner and headed to the park. 

Peter was cautious about acting little in public. He hadn’t had any unpleasant or embarrassing experiences with people while out in little space, but that was because he actively avoided them. He would always whisper ´Daddy´ very quietly, making sure that no one could hear him, but most of the time he would call his Daddy by first name, just until they were back in the safety of the car. However, now it was past 7 at night and all the actual children were getting ready for bedtime, so when Thor, Peter and Fenrir arrived by the park, they found it to be completely empty. Peter was delighted, letting out a loud laugh and let go of Thor’s hand to dash over to the largest slide. 

“Be careful, buddy, yeah? Your Daddy will be very cross if you get so much as a scratch on you.” Thor warned, but did so with a light tone and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the excited boy. Fenrir seemed to be just as excited and tugged on the leash until Thor finally unclipped it from his collar, allowing the dog to sprint over to the slide and circle it waiting for Peter to come down. 

“Watch, Uncle Thor!” Peter shouted while sat at the top of the slide. With a smile on his face, the older man came over and stopped by the end of the slide, opening his arms so that Peter could slide into them. Peter did exactly that, laughing wholeheartedly when he slid down the slide, coming to a sudden halt in Thor’s strong arms. 

“I got you now! Uncle Thor gonna eat you up, Peter.” Thor laughed, lifting Peter up into the air with ease. The boy squealed in delight, giggling and begging his Uncle to let him go. “How could I? You are so cute, little one!” 

After some playful struggling, Peter finally managed to escape his Uncle’s grasp and ran to the other side of the playground, looking behind him to see if he was followed. With a roar, Thor came out from behind the slide and with Fenrir by his side, ran over to Peter who let out a playful shriek. After some chasing and hiding on the playground, Peter eventually became tired and panted as he let Thor embrace him in defeat. Fenrir, on the other hand, did not seem tired at all and wanted to run more. Retrieving a tennis ball from his pocket, Thor offered the toy to Peter, who took it with a smile and tossed the ball. Fenrir sprinted after the toy, barking with excitement and returned the ball obediently, dropping it by Peter’s feet. The trio played fetch for a while, until Fenrir seemed to tire too and Thor decided that it was time to head home. 

“Piggyback?” Peter asked simply, pushing his bottom lip out in an effort to look cute. The trick worked, as it always did, and Thor crouched down to let the little one climb on his back. And so the trio began walking back home. They did get a weird look or two from passing strangers, but Peter did not mind it, humming happily to himself as his Uncle carried him. 

“Okay, buddy. Your Daddy said that there’s some leftover mashed potatoes in the fridge, right?” Thor said, handing back Peter’s key once he had unlocked the door to their mansion home. 

“And chicken nuggets!” Peter added as he sat down to try and untie his Converse, but was not very successful at it, so Thor had top help him out. Once they were free from their jackets and shoes, the trio went to the kitchen and found a bag of some dog food and two bowls on the counter. Thor inspecting it closer and found a note from Happy. 

Thor decided to get Fenrir food first, as it would be easier compared to getting Peter fed. Once the dog was happily occupied with his bowl of food, Thor brought Peter to the bathroom. 

“We gotta wash our hands before eating.” Thor reminded and Peter nodded, eager to show his Uncle what a big boy he was by washing his hands by himself. “Good boy, Peter. But is there something you are forgetting?” The older man tried to hint at the matter, carefully, as Tony had informed him about how much Peter despised the cock cage. However, the boy did not seem to get it and shook his head, looking like a little angel with his innocent expression, so Thor had no choice but to say it plainly. 

“It’s been hours, buddy. I know you gotta go to the toilet.” Thor said gently, crouching down in front of the boy. “And I know about the cock cage your Daddy put you in before I arrived.” 

It all seemed to dawn on the boy then, as he blushed a deep red in seconds and lowered his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the other anxiously. 

“I don’t have to go. I promise, Uncle Thor.” Peter tried, muttering the lie poorly. 

“Buddy, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Some boys just gotta wear them now and then as a reminder to be good, yeah? I won’t laugh at you, Pete, I promise.” Thor comforted and lifted one of his hands to stroke Peter’s cheek. The gesture and words seemed to calm the little one and shyly he lifted his gaze and met his Uncle’s kind eyes.  
“Pinky promise?” He muttered, extending his hand and pinky finger. Without hesitating, Thor brought his free hand forward and wrapped his much larger pinky around Peter’s. 

“Pinky promise.”

And the older man kept his promise and only spoke encouraging and comforting words to the boy as he undressed. Peter was still embarrassed, Thor could tell as he unlocked the cock cage, but besides that the boy did not put up a fight. Once Peter had relieved himself, Thor cleaned him up and put the cock cage back on. The boy was not happy about that, as he knit his brows in a frustrated expression and chewed on his thumb. 

“There.” Thor smiled, fastening the straps on Peter’s dungarees once more. “You wanna watch some TV while I heat up dinner?” The suggestion seemed to brighten Peter’s mood somewhat, as his facial expression softened and he grasped Thor’s hand as they returned to the kitchen with clean hands. An or so hour later, Tony returned from the charity dinner. 

“I’m back!” He called out into the hall, toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie. 

“In here.” Thor replied with a softer tone, putting his finger to his lips as Tony walked into the living room. Looking down at the floor, Tony found Peter cuddled up to Fenrir on one of the lamb skins. Both were fast asleep and breathing softly. Tony couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight, maybe even wiping away a tear from the corner of his heart as he felt his heart swell in his chest. 

“How was he?” Tony asked, settling onto the sofa next to Thor, but kept his eyes on his boy on the floor. 

“Like an angel, as always.” Thor smiled. “He did get a bit upset about the cock cage, but did go to the toilet with a little help.” 

Tony nodded and hummed in response. He never made Peter sleep with a cock cage, but he had originally planned on putting it back on in the morning. Now he thought better of it, however, based on Thor’s report on the little one’s good behaviour. 

“You want a beer? Take it as payment for babysitting.” Tony chuckled, but Thor shook his head. 

“Thanks, man, but I gotta watch what I put in my body. Besides, it would be hypocritical of me as a personal trainer.” Thor added, rising from his seat to wake Fenrir. “Shall I wake Peter, too?”

“Yeah, gotta get him to bed.” Tony said, rising from his seat too and crouched down by Peter. With hazy eyes and yawns tugging at their jaws, both of the boys eventually woke up enough to get up from the floor. 

“Daddy…” Peter whined, crawling over to his Daddy and clinging to him. 

“Hey, baby boy. Did you have fun with your Uncle?” Tony asked softly, pressing multiple kisses to Peter’s temple and rubbing his back. The boy nodded and rubbed at his eye, another big yawn tugging on his jaw. 

“We went to the park and played tag. And then we played fetch and then we ate chicken nuggets and watched Gumball.” Peter mumbled, resting his heavy head on his Daddy’s shoulder. With a grunt, Tony stood up from the floor with his boy in his arms. 

“That sounds like a fun evening spent with you Uncle, yeah? Thanks again, Thor, for babysitting on such short notice.” Tony said, addressing the older man now as they walked to the front door. 

“It’s always a pleasure.” Thor smiled. “The little guy is a delight.” 

After saying good bye to Thor and Fenrir, Tony and Peter began making their way upstairs to the bedroom. Peter was asleep once more and Tony decided against waking him again to brush his teeth and such. That could be skipped one night, but the cock cage he did remove along with the rest of Peter’s clothes before tucking him into bed. Tony was sure that the little one would be delighted to wake up free from the little prison his cock had been in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hit me up at professional-benaddict on tumblr with prompts if you want <3


End file.
